


[葡萄瓜/光贵]Flowers

by Eve0620



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve0620/pseuds/Eve0620
Relationships: Kureshima Mitsuzane/Kureshima Takatora
Kudos: 1





	[葡萄瓜/光贵]Flowers

吴岛光实本来没想做到这一步。

哥哥养在办公室的花都死了，玻璃窗投进来的阳光再多也是死的，取而代之的只有疯长的，海姆冥界的藤蔓。

他知道是他毁了所有的花。

他的愚钝天真又一败涂地的兄长，会去追求什么根本不存在的希望，去相信那个葛叶纮汰。真傻啊，明明被骗被辜负了那么多次还是傻的可以。  
吴岛光实坐在兄长曾经的办公室，曾经的座椅上笑得瘆人：“我作为你的影子，不知道要比你强多少呢。”

吴岛贵虎说不出话，肢体的疼痛同一团乱麻般的思绪翻搅他的大脑，他没资格再去作为上位者，作为哥哥去同光实对话，或者说他深知现在的吴岛光实已经脱离了所有道德，血缘，情感上的桎梏，是个彻底的疯子。

“难道不是吗，哥哥，张嘴呀，去勾搭纮汰哥的时候不还很有活力吗……”

吴岛光实从转椅上起身，走到皮沙发前弯下腰用力掐住吴岛贵虎的脖颈，本就因断肢而虚弱的贵虎已经近乎窒息，被扼住的脖颈青筋爆出，下面衬衣解开两颗扣子露出的漂亮锁骨，上面尽然是发红发紫的吻痕和牙印，他好像引颈受戮的天鹅。吴岛光实想，他的哥哥真的好美，然后掐住兄长脖子的手更用力了点。

他越发觉得不杀死吴岛贵虎是正确的选择。既不如那个把他当玩具的家伙的意，他自己也更能得到解脱。毕竟看到曾经的强权者，他的梦魇成为残破的废人，面临比死更恐怖又漫长的绝望是相比亲手杀了他更为享受的事。

吴岛光实亲手锯下了哥哥的手和脚，手臂切掉手肘，腿留到膝盖，他双手拿着电锯血液飞溅，抱着哥哥的断臂双眼失神的瘫坐在地上发抖，这一切都荒诞的令人发笑。就算用了过量的麻醉剂哥哥也痛的昏过去，光实把手放在哥哥脸上，他好怕贵虎就这么死掉。吴岛贵虎还要做只属于他一个人的哥哥，被他羞辱被他蹂躏，承受他所有畸形的爱与恨。他用手指摩挲贵虎无血色的唇瓣：

“哥哥，你会原谅我的吧。”

他觉得在他决定用断肢来羞辱哥哥的那一刻，旧的他就已经死了，彻底的死了，他不用再畏惧吴岛贵虎这把悬在头顶的达摩克利斯之剑，他会彻底的控制，占有他的兄长。吴岛贵虎只会是他的漂亮又易碎的玩具，一具空有灵魂却无法行动的躯壳。

吴岛贵虎自从被接过来后就鲜少进食，面颊日益凹陷下去。光实也不担心，还是在做的时候射进哥哥嘴里。吴岛贵虎不会死的，留下舌头也不用担心他忽然吞舌自杀，他是又蠢又顽强的人，就算被砍断手脚也会想办法逃走吧。光实把咖喱饭一勺一勺喂给哥哥，吴岛贵虎来不及咀嚼吞咽就被塞进下一口。吴岛光实不说话，没人知道他在想什么。比起在偌大的吴岛宅两人相对无言，只有哥哥偶尔的无意义说教，他更喜欢这样子，他和哥哥可以离得好近。汤汁顺着吴岛贵虎的嘴角流下滴到衬衫上。

“哥哥真没用。”吴岛光实的脸骤然冷下来，毫无征兆的在贵虎脸上甩了一巴掌，“这都做不好的话我会很困扰呢。”

“还是哥哥在想什么别的人？哥哥真是善良过头了，到最后还不是被所有人抛弃了，愿意相信无能的的哥哥的人也就只有我了。”

吴岛贵虎问光实，他觉得现在过的痛苦吗。  
光实抚摸着哥哥断肢横截面处的绷带，他说：我很痛苦哦，不管是海姆冥界还是方舟还是纮汰哥，他们都逼着我，让我发疯。

所以，哥哥能做最后一个站在我这边的人吗？

吴岛光实第一次操他哥哥是在一周之前，青春期怪梦里的场景演化为更刺激的现实。他一开始只是打算让吴岛贵虎受辱以求自我满足。失去手脚的漂亮男人被强迫着吞吐自己的性器，更何况这男人还是他哥哥，这场景对十六岁的男孩冲击力实在是莫大。

哥哥不会怪他，也不会恨他，他这么想着把精液射到哥哥嘴里，或者把鸡巴塞到哥哥的屁股里，捅进又湿又热的后穴。吴岛贵虎这副样子当然做不了什么，只能整个人将死一样的伸长脖颈大口呼吸，挣扎不了只能隐忍着配合，叫出来的声音都被插的支离破碎。

他们的性爱没有交流，更像是无言的施虐和承受。吴岛贵虎恐惧于从胞弟的强奸中获得快感，但性高潮是真实存在；而吴岛光实想的更单纯，他只想把他哥操死，他哥就是天生应该被他干。他有过数次在吴岛贵虎高潮时边插他边把他掐死，或者勒死的念头，但想到之后要操一具不会叫，被干爽了也不会流露媚态的无趣尸体，这想法就瞬间打消了。他把刚射完的老二从哥哥的后穴里抽出来，白浊从翕张的穴口流出来，吴岛贵虎还是拿严肃又不屈的眼神看他。他忽然觉得哥哥死了也好，就没人会反驳他。

到后来吴岛光实把高司舞带来了，吴岛贵虎被关进潮湿阴暗的储物间，定期送来的水和食物，他只能身体贴近地面把嘴埋进盘里去吃，简直和被饲养的家畜无异。高司舞坐在皮沙发上神色阴郁，她认为吴岛光实的行为毫无逻辑可言，小孩扭曲的信念和爱意掺杂着纯粹的恶，舞很想救吴岛光实，但她更想逃走。

舞不停在吴岛光实离开的时间寻找能逃走的路线，她受不了敞亮的房间里不知来由的压抑和恐怖，也不想纮汰和戒斗为她以身涉险。高司舞钻进走廊打开每一扇门，直到她走到她最不该打开的那道门前。

她迅速打开房门，目光投进屋里不到半秒就心惊肉跳的把门合上。如恐怖电影里一样被削成人棍的男人被弃置在墙角，高司舞来不及确认他死活，只觉得难以置信。

“你是谁？”高司舞还是决定走进去，说不定能得到什么重要情报。

“你不是世界树的人吧。”吴岛贵虎没想到会有光实之外的来者。

“我叫舞，是阿实……吴岛光实的朋友，我是被他强行带来这里的，我想知道能到外面的路。”面前的男人很冷静，高司舞也试图镇静的阐述。  
“他到底都做了些什么啊。”

“你认识阿实？我不知道阿实突然怎么了，他变得很奇怪……”

“舞姐觉得我很奇怪吗？”吴岛光实推开虚掩着的门。他下意识想放在高司舞肩膀上的手在半空又缩回去，“我还以为舞姐能理解我了。”

他眼神暗下来，整个人仿佛失了魂；“我就知道，现在还不到时候，舞姐总有一天会明白的。”

“只有哥哥这样的傻子是永远无法理解我的，所以哥哥才会变成这样。”吴岛光实的声音逐渐变得无力又不确定。他朝着高司舞虚弱的笑了下：  
“舞姐，我们回去吧。”

吴岛贵虎忽然明白高司舞对于吴岛光实是什么。他的感情异于所有男女间的情愫，他爱的不仅是一个女人，他更像是在给自己造神。自卑到骨子里的吴岛光实绝不认为自己能成为神，他创造出他的神明并试图被神信服，令他的神成为具有他思想的傀儡。他曾经失败过一次，而他会毁掉他的失败作，杀掉葛叶纮汰。

“哥哥没跟舞姐说什么吧。”吴岛光实冷着脸俯视兄长。

“没有。”

“我相信哥哥，哥哥不会骗我吧。”

吴岛贵虎还没反应过来就被弟弟压在身下，舌头破开紧闭的嘴唇长驱直入贪婪的吻着，吴岛光实抬起头，垂下来的睫毛遮盖目光，叫人不知道他在想什么。他看到吴岛贵虎残破的样子就能硬，每天和他哥做爱是唯一疏解压力的方式，反正哥哥也逃不掉，想用的时候爽一发，别的时候丢在这里就好。

被使用过不知多少次的后面几乎一捅进去就开始流水，少年人的性器在里面硬得不行，囊袋随着毫无温存的抽插一下下拍打在穴口发出淫靡的水声。吴岛贵虎很快就颤抖着射在自己的小腹上，几个小时前就已经做过一次，只能射出来几点稀薄的精液，明明是年长的一方却整个人发抖着单薄的可怜。

“每次都是哥哥先爽到真是太狡猾了，就这么喜欢被我插吗？”吴岛光实最近才发现讲些荤话会让哥哥更羞耻，不仅养出来了这样的小孩还要像肉便器一样每天被他干，吴岛光实试图不断用各种语言和形式让兄长一次次濒临崩溃，说话时肉棒还在吴岛贵虎仍在痉挛的后穴里不停进出，不断堆砌叠加的快感让吴岛贵虎忍不住叫出来。

吴岛光实手放在膝盖的截断处把哥哥的腿掰得更开，能清楚看到交合处黏糊糊的一片水痕，餮足的把性器拔出，扳着吴岛贵虎的肩膀强制他身体前倾，把精液射了哥哥一脸。

“哥哥要好好吃掉哦。”吴岛光实笑的温柔又无害，接着把已经被干到脱力的哥哥放倒在地上。光实的笑让吴岛贵虎恍惚回忆起小时候，他坐到弟弟的床头给他念故事书，当时的光实也是这么笑着，手伸向他，握着哥哥的手入睡。

吴岛光实把哥哥囚禁在他的秘密花园，羞辱着他利用着他却无法离开他。没人知道他们病态而美丽的关系，血缘的纽带和思想的隔阂叫让他们永远互相依存并互相折磨。

吴岛贵虎看着光实关上门的背影，他想，一切都回不去了，永远没有可能。


End file.
